Rules and Guidelines
These are the rules of the ZongueBob and Friends Wiki. Follow them carefully. Rules #'No Comments': Comments on pages are not allowed on this wiki. It distracts from the original page. If you want to say something, talk to either Scroopfan or MSM directly on their talk pages. #'No Bullying/Pranks': Trolling, flaming, or being a big jerk can get you kicked off and banished for either a year or forever. It is also wise to keep swear words to a minimum on this wiki. #'No Clones': Duplicates of anything like photos, tags, or pages, isn't allowed. Only one can exist on this wiki. Revises and redesigns on a picture are okay, but it requires that the old one be removed unless it tailors to a previous appearance if it involves a character. If a replacement is required, either go to the original and change it, or use a similar but different image. #'No Image Tags': Images are only used to give a detailed description of the page's subject, and doesn't deserve tags. #'No Unauthorized Fan-Art': Fan-Art from a certain creator from certain websites like Deviantart are very strict about their pictures and should be used carefully or it will be extremely risky. If a fan-created picture is to be used, permission from the fan him/herself must be obtained, or it could lead to serious backlash. #'No Fetishes/Favorism': Like Scroopfan, fetishism of anything is not allowed and best kept to one's self. It's inappropriate and unneeded. #'No References of Religion': Religion is a controversial subject, and must be kept at a neutral limit. #'Anti-Catism': Like Scroopfan, anti-catism is an important rule. But here, it's more balanced, mostly because of the setting. No villain cats are allowed, but good cats are, as long as no animal cruelty is involved. #'No Controversial Subjects': Controversial subjects such as gayness, real-life wars, real historical events (unless tailored to the movie itself), religion (again), or anything of the sort is not allowed. The intention of this series is to look away of such things and not be reminded of it. No subjects like 9/11, the World Wars, Nazis, the Cold War, or the Holocaust are allowed to be referenced. Gayness, sex, bad cussing, or porn is also not allowed in this series. Anything like this will be removed. #'No Copyrighted Movies': Copyright is a headache, so material that is either non-fictional, live-action, or some pertaining to the rules on this page, are strictly prohibited. #'No Bad-Opinionated Movies': Scroopfan or MSM don't believe in bad movies. All are good in their own right, but the opinions of others believe otherwise. Movies that are deemed bad by people like the Nostalgia Critic are not allowed unless Scroopfan or MSM allow it. If it's considered bad, it will either be denied or changed around. #'No Little Kids Shows': Toddler shows such as Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Care Bears, or anything else is strictly prohibited, as their nature tends to conflict with the nature of the series. References are thrown in, but nothing else. If someone wants something pertaining to one of these shows in the case it should be a song that fits perfectly, it should be brought up to Scroopfan or MSM first. Do not add it without their permission. #'No Canon and OC Discontinuity': If episodes need to be made, they must be thought out carefully. Speculation needs to be made in the event the canon show has a plan for doing it themselves. If a canon show continuity conflicts with OC continuity, then that episode needs to either be revitalized of plot, or made a lost draft. There are no punishments for this rule, it is just a warning to be careful and know the shows well enough to know what they will do.